Faora wants Super Rabbit
by Sindenovah
Summary: Faora is released from the Phantom Zone and now goes after the one person who treated her with respect, Super Rabbit. And she will stop at nothing to have him. Rated M for implied situations, NO LEMONS.
1. Chapter 1

Faora POV

I was still stuck in the Phantom zone. Thunkian (I'm not 100% sure that's how you spell it) was next to me groaning robotically as usual, but I didn't mind him. He was a good listener when it mattered. The bother was my ex-boyfriend, Zod.

He was still in far back away from both of us. After Super Rabbit opened our eyes on earth, we have shattered any loyalty we had with him. He stood near the back of the Phantom Zone as usual. We haven't talked to him since.

I was chatting with Thunkian about why we both want to escape the Phantom zone. Thunkian nobolly wanted to use his powers to start helping people throughout the galaxy. Me, I just wanted to see Super Rabbit again. To be honest, if I had stayed on earth, I probably would have tried to make Super Rabbit mine even if he had a girlfriend.

I would love to have Super Rabbit as a lover. He is considerate, compassionate, kind, and looks like he knows how to treat a woman. He's not bad on the eye's either. If she could figure out a way to get out of here, she find him, chase him if he refused, and not stop until he was mine.

No POV

Thunkian just sat there and listened to her small rant. He understood why she would like him. Super Rabbit treated him like a respected being instead of just a machine. He also respected Super Rabbit as a warrior. He may have lost to all 3 of them. But the odds were completely unfair. If he fought each of them 1 on 1 he would probably prove victorious.

As Faora finished her small rant, she was still miffed that they couldn't escape from the Phantom Zone. As luck would have it, a large portal opened and out came a purple laser that blew open a large hole in the Phantom Zone. Faora and Thunkian quickly shook off their stupor and flew through it. Zod didn't even notice until the hole already closed. Faora and Thunkian just watched him float farther away still trapped in the Phantom zone. Both now free Kryptonians turned to the portal and saw three anthropomorphic hedgehogs battling a large entity with even large white wings on it's back and a red and black vore at its center.

Before the portal closed, Faora heard the one hedgehog say, "Let's see how long you can keep up that big attitude." and saw him charge at the core before the portal closed. The hedgehog kind of reminded her of her crush. Speaking of which, she could distantly see Earth's yellow sun using her advanced vision. Both kryptonians still had some of the yellow sunlight energy left. More than enough for them to make it to their destinations.

Thunkian gave a friendly wave, which Faora returned before flying in the opposite direction as Faora flew towards what she correctly assumed was Earth. With one thought on her mind.

'You will be mine Super Rabbit'.


	2. Chapter 2

No POV

Bugs was back in his house he shared with Daffy. He had just bought back all of his stuff Daffy sold. He was done with the Bat Rabbit due to how crime had gone down so much since his appearance. Criminals basically pissed themselves when they heard his name.

He was now getting ready to go to bed when he noticed the Phantom Zone crystal was still their. He needed to get that back to his fortress before Daffy finds it. He hid it away before Daffy could sell it. Yes he still had the Fortress. He gave up the suit but he couldn't destroy the fortress, it was special to him.

He still had his powers too. He was just REALLY good at suppressing them after having them for so long, and living with Daffy helps him learn to control his anger. So without further ado, he took off and blasted towards the arctic at supersonic speeds.

Once he arrived, he walked in and placed the crystal right in front of the statue of his parents. Before he could leave, his phone got an alert. It was a news report, but what he read made him shocked. 'Local kid spotted humanoid figure entering the atmosphere and heading towards metropolis.' Bugs had a very bad feeling the 3 options of who it could be. The good thing is though, he has become quite the fighter during his time as Bat Rabbit, so if he does get into a fight with Faora or Thunkian he has a higher chance of winning. He could handle General Zod on his own if that was the case.

Surprisingly he turned around to find a new version of his suit.

(I'll be using injustice 2 gear to describe his suit)

It had large pointed shoulder pads (Injustice 1 Regime Superman) with 1 pad on each which connected to a new cape (it looked like a fusion of the "Phantom Zone covering", "", "Yellow Sun Mantle", "The Cloak of House El", and the "Durable Eradicator's Chin guard")

The Chest piece (Looked like a fusion of "The Mighty Splendid Breast Guard", the "Shroud of Solitude", and "Cerimonial Regime Armor")

The Arms ("Fusion of Bracers of House El", "The Mighty Outlandish Bracers", and Brainiac Superman Arms".)

The Legs ("Fusion of Supreme imposing boots", "Tribute to Lois", "Jor el's blessing", "Alura's Affection", "Reinforced Ragged Treads", and "Sabaton's of Regime change.")

And Finally the crest, It was much larger and stretched down to the midsection but was also fused with "Dress Insignia of Councilor Jor-El".

Bugs was amazed at the new suit, it looked much more protective and cool. He may be a kryptonian, but some blasts still hurt. Also, the red was now pitch black, the blue was now a cobalt blue, and where their was yellow was now red on the crest and silver everywhere else. It looked like a good blend of his bat rabbit and super rabbit costume colors. He thought the shoulder pads made him look like a dictator but he didn't care, it looked awesome.

He quickly dawned the suit and took off for metropolis. He also liked how his fingers were covered, it just felt more snug. In his head, he kind of hoped it would be Faora who showed up. He did admit it already, but she was pretty attractive. He did lie to her about not having a girlfriend when he last saw her for 2 reasons. 1, he needed to get her back in the Phantom Zone, and 2 his Girlfriend dumped him a week before that.

He did wonder which Kryptonian he would meet, and what they would think of his new appearance. Little did he know, Faora was the one here, and she wanted him for a different reason.

 **Well that's that. For the new suit, just look up whatever armor is being fused and see what it looks like, you can decide how to fuse it. Anyone who is confused on his new suit just tell me in the comments and i'll explain it. Also if anyone does understand it, I dare you to try and draw it and post it on a website like Deviantart. If anyone does, please tell me and more chapters coming up very soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

Faora POV

I had just just blasted through the atmosphere and was heading towards Metropolis. I remember it as really the only place I traveled last time I was here. I'm just glad I remembered it's name. I saw what looked like a 16 year old boy watching me as I flew by. Deciding to have a little fun, I posed in a way that showed off my legs and breasts. Safe to say he got a nose bleed. I couldn't blame him though, he was a teenager.

I finally made it to Metropolis and saw a giant gold version of the planet on top of a building. It also read Daily Planet. She then remembered Super Rabbit worked at the Daily Planet. What was the name he went by? Clark Kent?

It's funny, she remembered she wanted to toss him out a window. She's definitely glad she didn't. Anyway, she decided to make herself known, and where better to start then at his workplace.

She wasn't going to hurt anyone though. She wanted Super Rabbit to like her, not hate her. So she flew over to the giant gold dome and stomped on the roof a couple times. Her enhanced strength made the building shake, but not enough to collapse.

People started swarming out and multiple reporters were videotaping and/or taking pictures of her. She knew he'd be here soon, and as luck would have it she heard something approaching fast to her left.

No POV

Super Rabbit had just arrived in metropolis and to his shock saw Faora over by the Daily Planet. He quickly shot over, but was shocked even more when she smiled when she saw him. Not an evil smirk or grin, but a genuine and semi seductive smile.

"Hello, Super Rabbit. Miss me?" she asked. Bugs wanted to answer truthfully, but held his tongue and just asked a simple question.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as he floated down to the roof.

"Just trying to get your attention, I see it worked." she said as she sauntered over to him. Bugs blushed and stepped back a little before speaking his mind.

"You WANTED to get my attention? Why?" he asked as she was now a couple inches away from him. She just smiled bigger before whispering in his large ear.

"Because I want you." she said in a sensual tone. Bugs, not being an idiot, immediately picked up what she was saying, and had mixed feelings. On the better hand, she wasn't here to cause trouble, on the semi-bad hand she was probably going to leave his lower waste immobile for a few days.

Doing the only thing that came to mind, he rocketed off and sped towards his fortress. Faora just smirked before rocketing off after him. She wasn't going to give up that easy.

~few seconds later~

Bugs was almost to the entrance of his fortress, until he was tackled in mid air and sent into the ground. He quickly flipped up and back onto his feet, and saw Faora dusting herself off.

"Nice try, but i'm not giving up that easy." she said as she started walking towards him again. Bigs thought about it, and remembered something he thought of before he left. With the way Faora was acting, and that they were far away from civilians, he might as well try.

"Wait a minute." he said as made a time-out sign. Faora was surprised, but stopped anyway.

"I actually wanted to fight you again. I've picked up some new moves and was curious on how effective they would be." he said, to which Faora's face lit up in excitement. She did REALLY want him, but if there was one thing she enjoyed, it was a good fight. Now it would be fair too. She was gonna love this as much as she liked his new suit.

"Alright, let's see what you've learned." she said as she took a fighting stance. Bugs took one as well and also noticed another thing about his new suit, it's cape was much wider too. The top stretched farther then his shoulders due to the pointed shoulder pads he had on, and the bottom was wider than the length of himself from the waste down. As a bonus, during his time as Bat Rabbit, he had gotten used to wide cape's while fighting so it was barely an issue.

He returned his attention to the woman before him. She saw she had his attention and made the first move. She flew forward like a speeding bullet and threw her right fist at his head, but to her shock, he grabbed it, flipped her over, and sent her flying into a nearby iceberg. Faora picked herself up quickly, shocked at how Bugs was able to counter her so easily. From their last fight he couldn't even hit her, but again it was 2 against 1. She flipped back on to her feet and charged again, this time with Bugs charging as well. Faora threw a punch at his head, which Bugs stopped by catching her right wrist. She threw a left hook, which Bugs also caught it.

Both of them stared into eachothers eyes before Faora hit Bugs with a knee to the gut. He backed off, which allowed Faora to tackle him to the ground. She pinned him by his arms, but it wouldn't last since Bugs tucked his legs up to his chest and kicked her over his head. Faora slammed into the wall and got back up with a smile.

"You weren't kidding when you said you got better. But let's see how you handle THIS!" she said as she flew into the air as her eyes started glowing purple. Bugs smirked as his own eyes started glowing bright red. Both waited a few more seconds before firing. Both deadly visions clashed in mid-air, causing ice and snow to blow away. Faora was gaining the upper hand slightly, but forgot Bugs has been absorbing yellow sunlight MUCH longer than she has. With a growl, bugs' eye lasers expanded larger and overpowered the Faora's. This sent her flying and crashing through a large ice mound. Bugs could tell both were holding back for probably 2 reasons. 1. So the area wouldn't get too beat up, and 2. So neither would actually hurt the other since it was possible.

Bugs was brought out of his thoughts by a loud boom and saw Faora flying at him again. Before he could react, he got a strong kick to the chest that sent him flying into his fortress. Luckily, he activated the force field around it so he didn't smash through the wall. He quickly got back up in time to avoid another kick and then a punch to his head. Bugs retaliated with a strong punch to Faora's gut and then kicked her away. He prepared to charge, but was struck by Faora's purple heat vision.

He flew back and smashed through another iceberg. He looked up and narrowly dodged a kick at his head from Faora. He then charged into her midsection and sent them both smashing into the ground again creating a small crater. They both were battered now. They may have not been going all out but they were both Kryptonians. Faora had an ecstatic look while Bugs looked a little nervous.

"That was the best fight i've had in decades. You weren't kidding when you said you got better." She said with a flirtatious grin. Bugs blushed while rubbing the back of his head.

"Heh heh heh, well I aim to please." He said nervously. Faora's flirtatious grin turned into a predatory grin as she started walking towards him. This made Bugs even more nervous since she was looking at him like he was a piece of meat.

"Well if you aim to please, maybe you could _help_ me with something." She said as she got even closer. Bugs started to step back now, his nervousness kicking in. Before he could make a break for it, he was tackled and pinned to the ground again, this time with Faora grinning down at him. Now he could easily tell what she meant, if her soaked crotch and musky scent meant anything. He quickly kicked her off and dashed into his fortress after deactivating the shield. He leaned against the door after reactivating the shield and sighed in relief.

Sadly for him he forgot Faora was almost as fast as him. He noticed this when the _door_ felt much warmer and softer than it should. He slowly looked up to the smirking face of Faora. Before he could run, she turned him around, ripped his facial armor off, and shoved his head into her breasts. Faora did a shimmy with her chest, shaking Bugs' head around while they were still wedged in between them.

"C'mon sweetie. I'm not that bad. Besides what do you have to lose from this?" She asked while keeping his head buried. She heard him say something muffled, so she let him go but kept a good hold on his shoulders. Bugs thought it for a moment and realized she was right. She didn't seem to be causing any real trouble, and she was offering.

"I see what your saying. But can we take it slower. I mean you did try to kill me when we first met." he said with a smile. Faora smiled back before speaking.

"I would like one thing first though." she said with a smirk.

"What would that b-mmmph." was all he got out before she mashed her lips against his.

 **Well that's that. Tell me what you think so far and comment on anything you want to address.**


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note. This will be it for now but if anyone, and I mean ANYONE, wants me to continue this, or wants to adopt anything from this story or the story itself, just need to leave a review asking if they can or not, or if they want me to add more to this.


End file.
